Argument One Shot
by Fireypassion
Summary: Ino and Temari get to know each other. However, what happens when they start an argument? possibility of a sequel


Argument - ONE SHOT-

"Shiikamaaaruu!!" whined Ino, "you said you would go on a date with me!"

"Women are troublesome, therefore you are troublesome; which makes dating even more troublesome!" answer the male.

"Oh but Shikamaaruu! I'm not troublesome!" argued Ino.

"Ino if this isn't going to work out, it's going to get awkward later. Then it will be troublesome for sure!"

"But-

"Shikamaru ! " yelled someone in the distance.

"Huh? Temari what are you doing here?"

"The chunin exam. Remember silly?" Said the blonde.

"Oh right meet Ino, she is one of my teammates on the troublesome scale she is as high as you"

"Shikamaru that's not very nice! Pleased to meet you , umm well at least formally I'm Temari" said

the girl with the large fan.

"Likewise. I'm going to bother you until you say 'yes' Shikamaru!"

"'Yes' to what?" Asked Temari curiously.

"She wants me to go on a date with her" answered Shikamaru flatly.

"Oh"

"Yes, well if you would please excuse me ladies I have a mission to get to. Why don't you two hangout spend some time together, or something. "

"SHIKAMARU!" yelled the blondes together after him.

After an awkward silence Temari said,

"Um so you want to...catch a movie?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god that movie was hilarious!"

"Yeah! I like the part where they were like ' Damn ' and the whole thing blew up! "

The two blondes laughed in unison. Their laughs could be heard ringing throughout the theater.

"You know if I went with Shikamaru, I bet he would sleep through _half_ of it." stated Ino.

"No! He would sleep through _all_ of it. So what are we going to do now?" wondered Temari much too eagerly.

"Hmm I'm supposed to make a new design for my family's flower shop. Want to help me?" wondered the green eyed girl. Still smiling at Temari's response.

"Sure!"

"I'll show you my special place, 'kay? Even Sakura hasn't seen it yet!" exclaimed Ino sounding exited.

"Sakura? She is that pink haired girl right? "questioned Temari.

"Yeah that's her." replied the shorter blonde.

"I don't like her very much." commented Temari.

"I can understand why."

Both girls laughed and stared to walk. When they got there Temari gasped, the picture in front of her was so beautiful it took her breath away. The sky was azure and the snow on the mountains could be seen easily, thanks to its bright white color. The trees were like vivid green brush strokes with tinge bit of brown underneath. The view was like an extravagant painting made by some famous painter, it just didn't look real enough. And the flowers were most exquisite. Simple ones like Daisies, Baby's Breath, Queen Anne's Lace, Wax flowers, Violets, Tulips and Riceflowers. As well as more elaborate ones like Fuchsia, Lily, Angelonia, Orchid, Bird of Paradise and many others.

"So ? Do you like it?"

"...."

"Well... it does take your breath away doesn't it?"

Temari could only nod in agreement. For the rest of the afternoon Ino was designing flower patterns, while Temari watched her work, sniffing the flowers and occasionally walking around. Soon Ino yawned and Tamari couldn't resist and labeled her 'cute!' While Ino blushed at the comment and offered a flower as a thanks. Temari accepted it and offered a lily back. They messed around and told jokes untill their sides hurt. They even started to pair up people in the village.

"Okay so, Naruto and Sakura?"

"Uhm, oh! Naruto and Hinata!"

"Is that the shy girl?"

"Yeah."

"We could both take on Shikamaru."

"Yeah, how about Neji and Tenten?"

"Definitely and if that doesn't work out, Tenten and Lee!"

"Okay boy on boy pairs!"

"Naruto and Kakashi! Seriously didn't Kakashi say that he was in love with Naruto? "

"Good one! How about Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Well since this is strictly fictional, sure! I mean their first kiss was together!" Said Ino and both girls giggled.

"Haha! Oh I know Gaara and Lee"

"Definitely! Did you see how protective Gaara was of Lee when they were fighting that sound guy!"

Both kept on going until Ino started to roll on the grass clutching her stomach.

"Hey we never mentioned girl on girl, did we?" said Ino still ruffled up from laughing on the grass.

"Hmm you're right. How about Tsunade and Shizune?" Offered Temari.

"Totally! Its not like _we know _what's going on between student and teacher!" agreed Ino.

"Oh yeah ! In that case Tsunade and Sakura!'

"How about Sakura and Shizune! They are _co-students_!"

"Oh ! Maybe a threesome! Although I bet you can take on Sakura"

" I bet I can take you on!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah Temari, I bet I can" said Ino as she kissed her. Ino nibbled on Temari's lip making her open her mouth and pushed her tongue in her ravaging her mouth. The kiss started out as gentle and soon progressed to passionate as fire. Both were out of breath, enough said.

"What... was that.." gasped Temari still trying to catch her breath.

"I wanted ... to prove....my point" gasped Ino in return.

" I don't think..it's enough to prove it..." said the blonde hesitantly.

Ino looked at Temari and smiled.

"Alright then, I give you more proof" said Ino before she lunged at Temari, attempting to ravish her one more time. She gave the teal eyed blonde one more passionate kiss, which proved better than the first since Temari appeared quite dazzled and breathless. Ino leaned in and whispered "How about we finish this argument at home?"


End file.
